


The Long Game

by exbex



Series: Dirty Deeds [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Con Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: He turns his attention away from his glass and trains it on Kent, throwing him the same smirk that he used to flash Kent after he’d distract some sap with his doe eyes and faux-innocent look while Kent would relieve the guy of his wallet. It still sends something straight to Kent’s groin, as if no time at all has passed.





	The Long Game

Swoops is looking at Bitty as if he’s planning to lay back and bounce Bitty on his cock until he’s begging for release.

Kent takes a long drink to hide his smirk. Bitty is about 1% likely to take it from Swoops and about 57% likely to have Swoops on his knees, swallowing Bitty’s cock until he’s tearing up.

**

“Are you gonna join up with us, or are you still busy blackmailing NFL stars for hush money?” The hotel bar is nearly deserted now. Even Snowy, who has had his eyes trained on Bitty even as he’s held him at arm’s length for the last two days, has disappeared. Kent leans back even though the straight-backed wooden chair isn’t comfortable or conducive to looking casual. It hardly matters; there’s no way Kent could ever hope to get anything past Bitty.

“It’s NHL,” Bitty deadpans. “And never a long-term strategy.” He turns his attention away from his glass and trains it on Kent, throwing him the same smirk that he used to flash Kent after he’d distract some sap with his doe eyes and faux-innocent look while Kent would relieve the guy of his wallet. It still sends something straight to Kent’s groin, as if no time at all has passed.

“Not exactly an answer,” Kent says. He breaks their eye contact to look at the ice in Bitty’s glass, noticing that it’s at least half melted.

Bitty doesn’t reply until Kent has returned his gaze. “Tater’s in love with you.”  
In another universe, a different Kent is probably surprised when he hears this from a different Bitty. But this is the only universe Kent knows and there’s just a sense of inevitability. “Still not an answer,” he says.

Bitty just leans over and places an uncharacteristically chaste kiss on Kent. Kent leans into it, deepening it, and for just a moment he considers pulling away and saying “let’s go,” not even caring where, just following Bitty wherever he decides to go.

Bitty pulls away, gives Kent one of his rare sincere smiles, soft and maybe sad. “I’ll see you around,” he says, and Kent doesn’t call him out on the lie.

He watches the door long after Bitty leaves. When he looks back at Bitty’s abandoned glass, the ice is almost entirely melted.


End file.
